elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ARottenLecho/Translation Work
Current project: AA changelog. Don't expect too much, but we'll take our time and see what we see. Translations in progress: AA changelog ver0.25　9/10 ・Added new characters, complete with their own fully-implemented cards, corpses, and figurines. However, any character encountered in older versions won't drop their unique memorobilia outside of a certain city. It is also possibly to wish for the figurines or cards, but they or their drops may eventually be added to a new version, with a different name. ・Fixed a bug in how FFHP handles relations for a second time. The fixed wells outside of towns were pretty amusing. ver0.24　8/31 ・Fixed instances of itemEx.csv not loading correctly. ・Eating when satieted has a tremendous effect on weight. ・The training machine now has an associated diet effect. ver0.23　8/29 ・Fixed a crash when displaying a missed hit. If you still can't start, please rewrite the showdmgmiss of configAA.txt to 0 or 1. ・Due to unforseen side effects, the weakening touch of high-level monsters was too strong. ・High-level blunted paw is now fixed, and has been nerfed by half the previous rate. ・Smooth scrolling is now set to 'off' by default. ver0.22　8/28 ・Crowds during Party Time won't get excited multiple times. ・Equipment thrown your way will no longer crash the game.' (ed: wonder if this is the same problem that used to happen...)' ・Fixed many of the rarer prizes at the casino. ・Fixed that anything mixed in raised the contamination of the well. ・Fixed crash when reading a town book outside of town. ・Minor unassorted bugfixes. ver0.21　8/27 ・Fixed a bug that crashed the game when you opened a treasure chest found in the ruins of walls. Please dispose of any chests from ver0.20 you've got, as they may still crash the game when opened. 　 ・Should've fixed the bugs regarding ruins appearing on the map. ver0.20　8/26 ・Added a new item, the Rune of Recall. It records a place, which you can then return to. You can find them at your local magicians, black market, or perhaps delving into a Nefia... There are also blank runes capable of recording your favourite place. Careful about overusing one, they're precious items in the current official build, and the number of uses is dependent on level. ・Added secondary treasure map and raid events. The map randomly changes at generation, and can be found by conquering Nefia. While exploring ruins, you'll only get one chance per sheet. Just like Vanilla, there's a risk of failure, and crashing when read elsewhere then North Tyris. ・Added a function to display damage. You can switch it 'on' or 'off' and from the settings/damage display menu. Feel free to edit configAA.txt should you want to display only hits that do more then 50 damage. ・Improved the portrayal of relationships. If it's too heavy, you can return to the original settings from game settings/additional options. (ed: Oh, my.) ・Game settings/cartoon weights can be changed in advanced settings. (ed: アニメウ~!) ・Regarding FFHP. You can include various settings implemented from FFHP from the additional options menu, though this requires a restart. For more help, consult the FFHP readme. ・Minor change to pet relationships. You can prevent pets from eating dropped food from the game settings/additional options menu. Pets that have food will automatically eat it. Rub a pet that's close to the master for a pre-emptive strike... Including further tactics is impossible. ・Pressing 1, 3, End, or Pagedown keys will let you move to the details of the next selectable item on the screen. Also, you can select increments of of 10 to be dropped with those keys, and increments of 100 with 1, 9, Home, or Pagedown. (ed: That's what they say, but I'm guessing it's Pageup.) ・It now costs 100,000 to move additional residents from your home. If you're moving to a different kind of house, the service is not available. ・Began implementing civil administration. In North Tyris, it doesn't require infuence at the moment but does require a certain amount of fame. - Scale: Affected by the initial size and population. A high-scale place requires more prestige. - Dissatisfaction: Affected by the rate of taxation. If it gets too high, rebellion could simmer. - Pollution: Increased by people dying. Arbitrarily effects the cleanliness of wells. Affected by the purity level of the city, and what's been mixed in the well. - Public Safety: Raises the appearance of monsters, and the rate of dissent. Affected by the rate of murders. Updates in real-time. - Security: Affects the amount of murders, and the general safety of neutral NPC's. - Food: A low value increases both starvation and dissatisfaction. - Population: Affects your daily taxation revenue. - Taxation: Affects both daily taxation revenue, and dissatisfaction. - Agriculture: Affects how many goods you can get, as well how much food you can store. Some effect on taxation. - Industry: Affects your goods, taxation, and shops. These values will change over time even without player intervention, and letting them change freely shouldn't be the end of the world... Probably. ・Ehekatl and the God Within have, other than the AI, changed the use of skills. No longer will it arrive with Mewmew and a stronger version of AF. It's also possible to enhance the effects of AF in the release version. ・It is possible to summon Jure, who is a work in progress. ・Changed the cart so that you cannot return when the cart is two-times over the weight limit. The penalty is now reliant on strength and weight-lifting. ・Added a variation of merchant, who deals exclusively with rare goods that don't readily show up in other shops. ・Eulderna was tweaked. The original weak form was revised, and the stronger boss that appears after it's defeat should now appear. ・Eulderna's laser defence grid weakened during the quest. Slow characters shouldn't buy the farm as quickly. ・Difficulty raises the chance of a small medal being granted from requests, and should be slightly higher then before. ・For those who cannot pick locks, experience increases even when lockpicking fails. Success experience for unlocking has been changed to be difficulty dependent. ・Offering and its effects on faith experience have changed a little. Faith will increase more quickly, and the faith limit has also increased. ・Lulwy's blessing was not affecting dexterity. It does, and is also affected by the depth of your faith. ・Scrolls found in dreams increase the stock of spells you already know. ・Spell stock past 1000 has been changed. You will gain far less spell stock after you hit 1000. The effect is compounded at 2000 spell stock. ・Getting hit with a stone will still grant experience in accordance with how long you were playing. ・The formulae for treasure chests have changed. Chests generated with a substantially higher level than the player will now use the chest's level, rather then dungeon level. In addition, enemies higher than the dungeon level will drop chests that use their level rather than the dungeon level. ・This variant includes a low possibility for a treasure map to drop from a treasure chest. What a lovely time to go for a walk in the etherwind. ・Penetration is calculated differently. It used to be that a certain percentage of physical attacks ignored PV. The PV is now counted as half at 100% penetration. (ed: This seems like it would have awfully far-reaching effects...) ・Stores now always sell a bare minmum of goods. There are diminishing returns on larger stacks of items sold. ・It is possible for the Statue of Opatos or a tectonic shift to destroy and recreate South Tyris, resetting after you've returned from a map. ・New game required: Unappraised items, other than equipment, will now sell for half of their cost. ・Warrior's Guild rank has an effect on item appraisal costs. The cost for appraisal has been lowered. ・Guards will attack monsters and criminals with impunity. ・Blackjack drop-rates for potions of cure corruption changed. It's now at 50% for a one-chip four-game winning streak, and the more you win and higher you bet will increase the number. In general items from blackjack are now better; they were rubbish before. ・Reading data from new maps may be corrupted by vanilla and other mods. Violaters will be deported to Port Kapul as a punitive measure. ・Typing to the character input window was crashing the game; this has been fixed. ・Most towns' NPCs had almost no discontent (possibly by specification, but likely a bug), the initial placement now has slightly less impact on their discontent. ・Other unsorted bugfixes and error extension messages. ver0.11　7/20 ・elonaAA's saves shouldn't screw up other variants of Elona's delivery quests. ・Pickpocketing can be performed even in higher-level missions, such as the Eulderna quest. As normal, items on the ground are automatically yours and do not count as stealing. ・Games does not automatically save when you receive a tax bill. ・Low-level players will no longer recieve ridiculous rewards for performing the Eulderna quest. Original text for cross-reference: Category:Blog posts